Mad Moxxi
|Notes = * Several items in the game associated with her can be generated with the special prefix "Miss Moxxi's" (by default): Bad Touch, Good Touch, Rubi, Heart Breaker, Creamer, Kiss of Death, Chère-amie, Slow Hand, Kitten, Grog Nozzle, Crit. Also, the Moxxi's Endowment relic always has the prefix "Moxxi's". *In the original Borderlands 2, Moxxi did not have an intro; however, in Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage DLC, she now has one. |Trivia = *"Did I promise you a show, or didn't I? Who loves you, and who do you love?" is a reference to the movie The Running Man. Damon Killian is the host of a game show where criminals battle against gladiators in an arena and he constantly says that line to the audience throughout the movie. *"SWF Looking 4 STR" means "S'ingle '''W'hite 'F'emale looking '''for 'S'hort 'T'erm 'R'elationship". *The card in her hat is the Queen of Hearts. *The word moxie means "vigor" or "courage and aggressiveness." The word was coined by an advertising campaign associating those qualities with the Moxie brand soft drink, which was one of the first mass-produced soft drinks and can still be found in parts of New England. *When a crosshair is pointed onto Moxxi inside the arena, she appears as level "00", and has "NONE" where her name should be. *Mad Moxxi is a reference to Mad Max of the "Mad Max" series of movies, and the Underdome is a riff on the Thunderdome of the third film. *"And Then There Were None" is the title (actually, a re-title) of a book by Agatha Christie, referring to the last line of a nursery rhyme in which ten people die one by one. *Moxxi's appearance draws inspiration from characters in Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The top hat with a card in it is symbolic of the "Mad Hatter", while the card itself, her preference for red clothing, the tattoo on her left breast, and her sadism all invoke images of the "Queen of Hearts". *"You're doing so well. I can't stop now" is a reference to the slasher film Scream. Ghostface says this to a character after the victim answers his trivia question. *According to the Borderlands GOTY strategy guide, the pistol she carries is named Rubi; her holster is also inscribed with the word "Rubi". This is confirmed in Borderlands 2, and Rubi may be obtained as a weapon. *The back of Moxxi's clothing is inscribed with the symbol of the Freemasons. However, rather than the expected letter "G" inside the symbol, there is instead a series of geometric patterns that resemble a diamond. Additionally, rather than the engineering instruments of Masonry making up the sign, the V and inverted V resemble the symbols for the Vault. * Moxxi's accent is apparently an act, as when she is tipped in Borderlands 2, she may ramble into her real, heavy southern accent. She makes a plea not to tell anyone of her "old accent". (this, and any of her other soundbites, can only happen when she is given a tip). ** In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, it's revealed that Moxxi goes into her Hodunk accent (with matching wardrobe) when she's alone and working in her garage. When the Vault Hunters catch her in the act, Moxxi threatens them to keep quiet about it or she'll have Scooter bury them in a shallow grave (like he did with Lucky Zaford). * Moxxi will give two guns when given enough tips. The Good Touch, which is incendiary and the Bad Touch, which is corrosive. They are strong guns but she sometimes won't offer them without first being tipped excessive sums. Moxxi's favorite gun is the Good Touch, due to the fact that it vibrates. * Although never directly stated in-game, Moxxi is bisexual. In the Underdome Riot DLC, Moxxi displays some kind of interest in Lilith and even calls her "delicious." In Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage, she states that she has dated Motor Momma, but dumped her because of her cannibalism, specifically eating one of her girlfriends, and also states that Maya gives her a "ladyboner". Several generic female NPCs also have idle dialogue such as asking if Moxxi mentioned them. Despite this, she has no known wives, and shows an equal attraction to males. * Despite her promiscuity, she states that she does not cheat on those she is married with. * Moxxi was once in a relationship with Handsome Jack. He destroyed the Underdome out of spite after she dumped him. * Moxxi draws items from her cleavage and she has been shown extracting both drinks and weapons. * In the Mad Moxxi's Underdrome Riot opening scene, her second husband is the shadow of Steve, and he even says Steve's signature "Heyoo!", but Moxxi's second is stated as being Mr.Shank in mission dialogue. * Moxxi appears in Poker Night 2 where she is the bartender. Media K9uammthwvnzkq0w.jpg|In the role of hostess in The Underdome. Moxxed.png|In the opening cinematic of Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot. BL2 Mad Moxxi in Dragon Keep DLC screenshot.jpg|Moxxi in Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep DLC. Moxxi-art.jpg|Promo-art for Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Moon Moxxi (Turn-around).jpg|The turn-around of Pre-Sequel model. Sponsor_portrait.png |See Also = |External Links = |Nav = }}de:Moxxi fr:Moxxi uk:Моксі ru:Мокси